Stuck
by Oliver McFly
Summary: Marty Junior is stuck in 1985 with no time machine, and only Verne's dad can help him. But when a big misunderstanding between his parents threatens his existence, Marty Junior has to fix things as well as making sure he gets back to the future. It's very original, not based on BTTF One.
1. Chapter 1

Stuck?

Chapter one

Martin Seamus McFly Jr. could not believe his eyes. He was back in the 80s. Everything was familiar. It was déjà vu. He then saw a truck- a black Toyota that appeared to be his dad's. He ran over to it, and looked in the window.

"Hey, Marty!" he shouted. Marty Sr. was startled to see this boy, and pulled over. Unfortunately, he crashed the truck into something.

"Oops, sorry!" said Junior. But it seemed too late. Marty Sr. was unconscious.

Marty Junior took him in the truck. He drove to Emmett's house.

He knocked on the door. Emmett answered, and said, "Marty- why aren't you at school? And why are you holding another you?"

"Uh, Dr. Brown? It's me again. Marty Junior. Er, I startled Dad, and he fainted, so I brought him here!" said Junior.

"It can't be you! I sent you back to the past yesterday!" said Emmett.

"I know, you did send me back to the past, but now I'm back from the past!" said MJ.

"Great Scott!" said Emmett.

"Don't faint, Dr. Brown. Let's put Dad in your bed, and discuss how to get me back to 2015!" said MJ.

"Fine," said Emmett.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After Marty Sr. was put in bed, Emmett and MJ talked.

"Why are you back?" asked Emmett.

"When you fixed the time circuits, you didn't really. They malfunctioned, and showed a date of September 14th, 1985 as a train was pushing the left side-less Jaguar to 88 miles an hour. The Jag was almost entirely destroyed, save for some parts I salvaged. Verne got stuck in the past. Now, I have no time machine." said MJ.

"Now, Future Boy, you do realize I don't have plutonium yet, and my time circuits will take a month to complete, and there's my busy week." said Emmett.

"Plutonium? Who needs plutonium, when you've got Mr. Fusion?" asked MJ. He showed him the canister. "Just hook it up to your DeLorean and send me home."

"Marty Junior, putting that on the DeLorean could drastically alter the future. Our only option is to build a new time machine, but it takes years to make a completed flux capacitor, time circuits, and find the right car." said Emmett.

"Thankfully, I salvaged the time circuits and Flux Capacitor. Now, Dr. Brown, all you have to do is get a new car-preferably a Jaguar- and install the time components. Easy." said Marty Junior.

"Alright," said Emmett. But it may take a while."

"It's okay, Dr. Brown. I could have the time of my life in the '80s." said MJ.

"No, Marty Junior. You mustn't leave this house. You could change the future." said Emmett. "I hope your interactions with your dad haven't affected your existence. Have any family photos?"

"Yeah," said MJ. He showed him one.

"Why is your sister bald?" asked Emmett.

"What? Marlene's not bald." said Marty Junior.

"So she's being erased from existence! Any idea why?" asked Emmett.

"Well, it was tonight Mom understood she would be with Dad forever. She knew it wasn't the kind of relationship that would end. She often says that if he hadn't shown up, she would have been mad. She was still healing from a previous break-up, and to have another boy she liked miss it would make her give up on romance-or at least ignore the boy for a little while. If they'd gotten together sometime later, they wouldn't have known each other as well, and Dad would still have been in the car crash he was in in my homeworld. She feels she saved his life-but one day I'll tell her it was really your son." said MJ.

"Hold it, Junior. Do you know what this means? It means that if your dad doesn't show up tonight, your mom will break it up before it kickstarts. You'll have fun in the '80s after all."


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, Emmett sent Marty Junior to school, along with his dad. When they arrived, Mr. Strickland saw them. "Mr. McFly, you're early for once! Who is this guy who looks like you?" asked Strickland.

"This is my friend, Calvin Klein III. He's an exchange student from Canada." said Marty.

"Welcome, Mr. Klein. Make yourself at home. In this new school, you can take classes with your friend for now until we give you a proper schedule. Have a good day, And no slacking off!" said Mr. Strickland. The Martys then headed off to Marty Sr's first class. Marty Junior was shocked at the striking familiarity of some of the kids. Marty took his seat, in front of Jennifer. "Hey, Jen." Marty said. "sorry about yesterday. Calvin here-"

"I don't want to hear it Martin. You said you'd come, and you didn't!" said Jennifer.

"Guys, no need to fight. I think your relationship is density!" said Marty Junior.

"What? Density?" asked Jennifer.

"I mean destiny! Look, one little mishap can't end a perfect match like you two!" said Junior.

"Calvin has a point, Jen. You're acting too weird. Be strong. It's not the end." said Marty Senior.

"I am not!" said Jennifer.

"Are too!" Marty Senior said.

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

It was then that the teacher heard them arguing loudly, and said, "That's enough! McFly and Parker, I don't tolerate arguing. You both have detentions, and so does Klein here!"

0000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The rest of the day didn't go so well. Out of the 3 classes Marty had with Jennifer, he couldn't talk enough sense into her to make her understand why he hadn't been there. At lunch, Marty Junior told Jennifer to meet him at his house for a special surprise. That was a lie. Really, MJ would give Jennifer confidence in Marty Senior by doing a special play with him, some friends, and Emmett. The play would help Jennifer open up her feelings for Marty and like him again. However, they had detention to get through first. It was strange for Jennifer, but MJ and MS were no strangers to it.

After detention, Jennifer was surprised to see that MJ lived with Doc Brown. They all went inside, and Emmett made an announcement.

"Lady and gentleman," said Emmett. "Welcome to the Brown Theater! Tonight, we will be staging a performance of "Jealousy" by Calvin Martin Klein Junior. Let's welcome our actors! Let the show begin!" All the actors took their positions on stage. "Once upon a time," Emmett narrated. "There was a town called Mountain Plains." Everybody started decorating the fake stage with facades and other props, like window stickers. "Now, in this town lived a boy and a girl. The boy was named Arthur Cifly and the girl was named Emily Archer. They loved each other. One day, their school announced its dance." Emmett got off stage, and a boy and girl got on. They sat in chairs, and talked. The girl playing Emily said, "Oh, Artie, this may be our chance! To show people we're an official couple. I'm never going to think about Elliot again, what with you here!"

"Oh, Em, I can't wait to see you there! It's the 14th, right?" asked "Artie".

"Emily" nodded. "Yep- tomorrow night! See you there!" she said. The school bell rang, and the teens left. "The next day," Emmett said. "Artie was driving to pick up his tuxedo, when he saw his exact double!" Artie was then shown in his truck, gasping as he looked at his exact double- who had make-up on to hide the fact they weren't really doubles. The fake truck was connected to a doily. People offstage pushed the doily forwards, sending the truck into a Styrofoam pole. Artie played unconscious. Artie's double took Artie to a house. An old man answered.

"Doctor, help! This guy was in an accident! Help me revive him!" said Artie's double. Someone from backstage held up a timecard that read, "9 hours later." Then, Artie's double woke him up, and he talked to the doctor. Artie realized, "Ohno! My girlfriend was waiting for me at the dance, and when I didn't show up…noooooooooo!"

The final scenes consisted of Artie and his double, Carlin, miserably trying to get Emily to get back with Arthur. A card was held up. "It read, "To Be Continued!"

"This actually happened to my friend, Marty, here!" said Emmett as the curtains closed. "Come up, Marty, Jennifer, Calvin! Apologize to each other."

Jen and the Martys walked up. The apologies started.

"I'm sorry for startling you and making you miss the dance!" said MJ.

"I'm sorry for not coming when I said I would!" said Marty.

"I'm sorry for not believing you, getting emotional, and taking it the wrong way!" said Jen.

"Apology accepted!" said Marty. "Let's go out for pizza!"

"I'm in!" said Jennifer, as she and Marty walked out of Emmett's house.

Emmett looked at MJ, and said, "Mission accomplished!"


End file.
